


You Never Know What Could Happen, So Enjoy Life While You Can

by vitiasolus



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Crack, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitiasolus/pseuds/vitiasolus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of ficlets; little plots that will never become full fledged fics. Born from my mind of anything and everything. Reader beware.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shoot

**Author's Note:**

> **Fandom|Prompt** : Bleach| _Shoot_  
>  **Character** : _{Coyote Starrk}_  
>  **Word Count** : _420 words_  
>  **Summary** : He couldn't do it; no matter how hard he tried.

He has never hesitated in making a kill. It didn't matter to him who he was killing, he didn't care about the life they lived or the family they had, if they had a pet or if they were fucking their neighbor's wife. They were all just blood on his hands, young lives cut short; poetic in a sense, but he was never really into poetry. To him, the only thing that mattered was the money he'd receive at the end of this hit; Jesus, it would set him for life and he'd never had to stoop to this ever again.

The higher ups assigned him this hit weeks ago and they expected his obviously successful report to be in days ago. He had expected the same too but for the first time in his life, Coyote Starrk couldn't do it. He stared openly at the person he was supposed to be killing later tonight and imagined the sight of life leaving her pretty brown eyes, her shuddering last breath and the slight limp curl her hands would take after trying desperately to staunch the blood flow. It would all be futile and all so beautiful.

In his imagination it was fine; he could see the death played out so perfectly in his head but sitting there in the dead of night, sitting on the edge of the roof, waiting for the perfect moment to strike was hard. He tried several times to pull that trigger, to end that young girl's life but each time he was left staring blankly at the night sky, uncharacteristically out of breath clutching at his chest. Tonight was the same, a sick replay of all the previous nights.

' _Shoot, damn you. Shoot_ ,' he thought to himself, head in his hands.

"Fuck," he swore at the night sky. "Fuck fuck fuck!"

A sharp pain in his heart had him on the ground in seconds and he was surprised no one made a commotion upon hearing his scream. He lay limply on the ledge he was perched on, pressing his hand against the tiny hole in his chest, looking over to the next building the window of his supposed victim. It was open. In his dying breath, he saw those pretty brown eyes he'd seen dying in his mind staring at him coldly, a small smirk on the edge of her lips, a slim gun poised in her hands. She waved and slowly shut the window with a wink.


	2. Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of ficlets; little plots that will never become full fledged fics. Born from my mind of anything and everything. Reader beware.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Fandom|Prompt** : Bleach| _Tree_  
>  **Characters** : _{Madarame Ikkaku|Ayasegawa Yumichika}_  
>  **Word Count** : _192 words_  
>  **Summary** : Plant shopping, because you know, a tree is a plant.

"A small flowering little bush would be just fabulous, don't you think?" Yumichika fluttered from plant to plant, an adoring look in his eyes. Ikkaku rolled his eyes, trust that only Yumichika would find enjoyment in shrubbery.

"I don't give a fu-"

"Hi there! Can I help you?" a perky sales clerk squeaked, a bright smile on her face and hands clasped behind her.

"Oh yes please! My friend and I are trying to select a plant to brighten up our apartment." Yumichika fluttered towards her, excitedly giving out details of his life (and inadvertently Ikkaku's life) to the permanently grinning girl. It was kind of creepy to be honest.

To his horror the clerk responded back with much enthusiasm, and soon enough his day was spent trailing after Yumichika, like a little lost fucking puppy, who still was flittering around with that ditz of a clerk marveling at bushes. God damn it all, he could have been home, drinking beer until he was roaring drunk, not giving a fuck. Yet, here he was.

Ikkaku had to admit, the little bonsai tree that they got was cute though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, if I derped, let me know.  
> Thanks for stopping by!

**Author's Note:**

> Relatively new to AO3!  
> So hello hello and tell me if I derp anything up. Haha:)  
> Thank you for stopping by&reading!


End file.
